


Microfics by Infinite Galaxies

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Microfic, Reylo - Freeform, reylo microfic, reylo microfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: A collection of my @reylomicrofics from Twitter
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylomicrofics_S1





	1. Buzzing

Ben stood in front of the mirror, combing his damp hair, a towel slung low over his hips. 

_𝐵𝑧𝑧𝑧._

He whipped his head towards the bed. Rey appeared to be asleep, eyes closed as she laid there, still as can be.

“What’s that buzzing noise?”

A sly smile formed on her lips.


	2. Swell

She lay looking up at him. The only sounds were that of her heart pounding & her breaths coming faster & faster.

He peered down at her, eyes darkening. 

As his finger gently traced the swell of her breast, she closed her eyes and shivered. 

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby."


	3. Equator

Rey pressed her pencil to her lips. “Ben, I’m stuck! What’s a country on the equator that’s only 5 letters?”

“Oh, that’s easy, Kenya.”

She scribbled it down, pleased as punch. Ben placed a steaming plate of bacon & eggs on the table. 

Rey loved Sundays. 

He leaned down, circling his arms around her from behind, nuzzling a kiss into her neck. 

“Rey, what’s a 5-letter word for wed?” 

“Oh, that’s easy, mar—“

He held on tight, placing the small velvet box atop the crossword puzzle in front of her. 

They kissed, tears in their eyes, a 3-letter word fresh on her lips: 

𝙮𝙚𝙨.


	4. Cone

Ben raced down the stoop, traffic cone under his arm. Today was the day: he’d finally beat his neighbor to the primo parking spot out front. The sun had barely risen. Victory was nigh...

“Morning, asshole!”

He stopped in his tracks, blood boiling.

Rey sipped her coffee, a smug look on her face. Leaning back in her lawn chair in the middle of the spot, she held her mug up in a toast.

“Beautiful sunrise, isn’t it?”

“Fuck! Again? Come on!”

“You tried! You may be fast but I’m faster...and smarter. Definitely smarter.”

Ben threw his cone down angrily, pacing, hands on his hips. It‘d been weeks & she still managed to beat him every damn time.

“This isn’t over!” He pointed his finger at her.

“Keep telling yourself that, Solo. Maybe if you act a little nicer I’ll let you have it one day!”

“You’ll let me have it huh?”

She stood, walking toward him slowly, knowing she drove him absolutely nuts, reveling in how powerful it made her feel.

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you. You know, out of pity. I’m charitable like that.”

He scowled, heart pounding, ready to scream.

She came even closer. The sun rose a bit higher. And for the first time he noticed—

Freckles. Deep brown eyes. Soft pouty pink lips.

“Ben? You okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
